


Lo que Steve no sabía

by AgAzin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgAzin/pseuds/AgAzin
Summary: Steve no entendía porqué Natasha estaba coqueteando tanto.Ocurre durante CA:WS





	Lo que Steve no sabía

Coquetear era la forma que tenía la Viuda Negra para interactuar con los demás.  Steve sabía  eso pero no entendía porque ella lo estaba haciendo incluso cuando no era 'necesario'.

Natasha estaba particularmente interesada en que él concretara una cita y  hablaba sobre lo difícil que era tener una relación y ser un Vengador. Podrían seguir llamandolo anticuado pero presentía que algo estaba detrás de todas estas charlas que estaban teniendo.

No sabía si lo que pensaba era lo que estaba pasando o si había algo de romance relacionado con todo esto y definitivamente no sabía que el sábado anterior ella y Bruce habían dado un paseo al caer la tarde, o que no era el primer paseo que daban juntos. Mucho menos se imaginaría que la invitación la hizo él, por primera vez. Que cenaron en un pequeño restorant italiano y que después rieron en la banca del parque mirando a dos cachorros jugar. Natasha era diferente estando con Bruce. Él la hacía sentir... normal y se daba cuenta que a él también le hacía bien. Sus paseos siempre terminaban en una taza de té en la cocina común de la Torre antes de que él volviera al laboratorio. Natasha  disfrutaba de este Bruce que le presumía, algo que no pasaba al principio y que no se dio cuenta hasta esa noche que sucedía. En el ascensor y en medio de un silencio totalmente confortable decidió que le gustaba ese coqueteo. Llegaron a su piso primero, ella salió después de decirle que al día siguiente partiría a una misión. Él le pidió que se cuidara. Ella le sonrió asegurándole que no se preocupara. Este paseo había sido diferente en muchos pequeños detalles y por eso antes de que la puerta se cerrara se giró y con total sinceridad y algo esperanzada le preguntó  "¿Esto fue una cita ?" Él sonrió tímido pero asintiendo con la cabeza al decir "Sí " antes de que la puerta terminara  de cerrarse. 

Era cierto que Steve no sabía nada de esto pero también lo era que Natasha comenzaba a disfrutar de la idea de tener a donde regresar después de una misión.  


**Author's Note:**

> Este mini fic surgió de un pedido por Instagram. Tambien está publicado traducido al Inglés


End file.
